


Digo Que Nunca Te Dejare Ir

by Chrisfy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Paranormal, young adult fiction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrisfy/pseuds/Chrisfy
Summary: Stiles esta solo con Christopher. Hace tiempo ya que Derek no esta con ellos. Se había ido por ellos, porqué de verdad los amaba mucho.





	Digo Que Nunca Te Dejare Ir

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Sterek.
> 
> Estaba escuchando música en YouTube y justo aparece el videoclip de Say You Won´t Let Go. La escuche y pues se me vino la inspiracion para hacer esta historia.
> 
> El titulo es similar al titulo de la canción aunque un poquitin cambiado.
> 
> Bueno, sin mas. Disfrutente leyendo. Es un fic largo. Y creo que de los buenos.

El pequeño se puso a llorar de nuevo. Stiles soltó un suspiro cansado y fue a la habitación de su hijo. El pequeño hipaba y se sorbía la nariz sin parar. Stiles lo levanto de su cuna y lo acerco a su pecho. Con cariño y delicadeza lo movió de arriba abajo entre sus brazos. “Ya, ya Christopher. Papi está aquí.”. El niño de ojos verdes y piel blanca llena de lunares dejo de llorar y descanso su cabeza sobre el hombro de su padre. Stiles se sentó en el suelo de la habitación, apoyando la espalda en la pared, con el niño recostado sobre su pecho y volvió a suspirar cansado. El castaño tenía unas enormes ojeras rodeándole los ojos, un aspecto desaliñado terrible y una barba completamente descuidada. Estaba así desde hace tres años, cuando todo se quebró de nuevo. Stiles hundió su rostro en el pelo de su hijo, negro igual que el de su padre, y deposito un beso suave sobre su cabecita. Si no se había rendido hasta ahora era por Cristopher. El pequeño era todo lo que quedaba.

Ahora más que nunca entendía a su padre. Después de todo el sheriff Stilinski lo había criado solo luego de que Claudia muriera. Su amado padre que ahora estaba con su madre en el mismo lugar tranquilo hacia el que ella había ido ese día. Los echaba de menos, a ambos. El no necesitaba ayuda, podía arreglárselas solo, así lo había hecho desde hacía tres años, pero la presencia de sus padres, allí con él, lo haría parecer todo más liviano. Padre soltero de veintitrés años, ese era su título. No le gustaba usar la otra palabra. Hacía que el pecho le doliera y que el corazón se le encogiera. Aun no lo había superado, pero había aprendido a vivir con ellos. Igual, cuando lo recordaba, se ponía a llorar sin parar hasta quedarse dormido sintiendo un dolor horrible apresándolo.

Tambien lo echaba de menos, demasiado. En realidad, más que a sus propios padres. Estaban solos, los dos. Stiles y Cristopher. El deber de Stiles era ser lo suficientemente fuerte por ambos hasta que Cristopher creciera y fuera capaz de cargar con su peso y el de su roto padre. Se sentía patético por pensar asi, aunque era lo que tenía planeado. Depender de su hijo al final, si que era patético. Es que no podía, hace tiempo ya que había superado su límite. Christopher, Christopher, Christopher. Su padre había elegido ese nombre para él. Cuando lo tuvo entre sus brazos lo miro orgulloso y con los ojos húmedos a punto de llorar. Stiles los miraba a ambos llorando mientras sonreía, echado en la camilla del hospital. El segundo momento más feliz de toda su vida después de esa noche en la que Derek se le declaro con flores, traje y todo. Había sido tan feliz en ese momento, en ese instante. Todo desapareció y solo eran Stiles y Derek, Derek y Stiles. El castaño salto hacia el moreno y este lo atrapo entre sus brazos y lo abrazos con fuerza, estrechándolo a su pecho. Tampoco había visto a Derek tan feliz como lo estuvo esa noche.

La noche más mágica y perfecta. Las lágrimas empezando a rodar por las mejillas de Stiles. Sonrió y luego su boca se transformó en mueca de pena y lloro. A veces pasaba, que sin querer recordara todos esos momentos maravillosos con Derek y se echara a llorar como niño pequeño. Cristopher se había dormido en sus brazos. El niño dormía pacíficamente asi que no se daba cuenta del estado de su padre. “Te extraño” dijo Stiles “Te extraño mucho Derek”. Los minutos pasaron y Stiles siguió ahí, sentado llorando, hasta que los ojos se le pusieron tan hinchados y rojos que le picaban con fuerza. Dejo a Cristopher en su cuna y regreso a la sala donde su portátil abierto lo esperaba con el documento que era su siguiente libro. El último libro de su saga para ser más exactos.

Se había inspirado en su propia vida para escribirlo. Una historia de amor imposible entre una chica antisocial y soñadora y un hombre lobo con problemas de ira y con la fe totalmente perdida en la humanidad y su propia especie. Toda la historia llena de magia, acción, terror, sangre y drama. Fue un completo BOOM. El primer libro rápidamente se posiciono entre los mejores del New York Times y le dio a Stiles el título de Autor de Superventas del New York Times. Entonces se convirtió en su trabajo, de eso vivía. Asi era como se mantenía a si mismo y a Christopher. Que Stiles recordara, detestaba escribir, lo suyo era más leer.

La partida de Derek le hizo ver todas las cosas de manera distinta. De repente sintió que escribiendo se sentía cerca del moreno como antes, antes de que se fuera. Eso y que necesitaba desesperadamente dinero para sacar adelante a su pequeña y rota familia, hicieron que tomara la decisión de convertirse en escritor. Sus fanáticos eran de nivel mundial, todos los días recibía correos de lectores emocionados preguntándole sobre que podían esperar para el final de la historia y lo mucho que amaban sus libros, su forma de escribir. Eso era más un bonus. A Stiles le hacía sentir bien, aunque sea un poco, que tantas personas admiraran y valoraran su trabajo, y que con sus palabras podía hacer feliz a alguien en un rincón del mundo.

Una notificación de un nuevo correo en su bandeja de entrada le llego al portátil. Stiles se sorbio la nariz, se limpió los ojos con un brazo y abrió el correo. “Vaya” dijo Stiles terminando de leer. Pues esto ponía las cosas en una nueva perspectiva. Se encogió de hombros. No perdía nada con ir y hablar. Respondió el correo y lo reenvió a su agente. Cerro la pestaña del correo y continúo escribiendo. Estaba justo en la parte cúspide de la historia.

 

Cristopher miro todo maravillado desde dentro del auto. Había muchas personas afuera con cámaras y gritando emocionadas. Y estaban asi por su papi. Cristopher se giró hacia su papi y sonrió emocionado. “Papi, te quieren mucho”. Stiles se ajustó la corbata y miro a su hijo guiñándole un ojo. “Ya sabes que tu papi es tan genial que todo el mundo no puedo evitar amarlo”. Cristopher soltó una risita. Stiles se agacho a su altura y le aliso el saco y el pantalón de traje. “Comerás muchas palomitas y tomaras mucha gaseosa hoy”. Cristopher aplaudió emocionado. “Bajemos de una vez papi”.

Stiles abrió la puerta del auto y salió primero. Al instante los gritos aumentaron de volumen y los flashes de cientos de cámaras empezaron a llegar. El castaño espero a que su hijo llegara a la puerta, gateando sobre el asiento, y lo ayudo a bajar. Los gritos aumentaron su volumen todavía más. Si, Stiles era muy querido y admirado por sus fanas, pero Cristopher era más popular que él. Fue gracias a una cuenta de Instagram que el niño había creado que se hizo tan popular. Solo subió una foto de él sonriendo, sentado al lado de su padre, que estaba dormido sobre el portátil con la boca abierta y babeando, y los seguidores llegaron en masa. Que fuera hijo del famoso escritor Stiles H. S. hizo que la foto se hiciera viral. Según los comentarios era un niño tan adorable y tierno que todos se lo querían comer.

“Papi soy famoso como tú” dijo Christopher sacudiendo a su padre del hombro para despertarlo. Stiles separo su cara del portátil Todavia medio dormido y miro hacia todos los lados confundió. “¿Q-Que? Christopher ¿dónde estás?”. “Papi mira”. Christopher le mostro la pantalla de su teléfono que no dejaba de vibrar debido a las constantes notificaciones. “¡Oh Dios mío!” dijo Stiles. Un millón de seguidores en tan solo una hora. Su hijo tambien había roto un récord ese día.

Stiles saludaba a todos los fanáticos que pudiera y trataba de firmarles sus libros a todos mientras cruzaba la alfombra roja. Al final, no sería nada si no fuera por ellos. Tenía que hacerlo si o si. Estaba sinceramente agradecido con todos sus lectores por toda la fe que pusieron en él y el apoyo que le dieron mientras escribía. La historia de Stiles ya la conocían todos. La versión que si podía contar a otras personas.

Stiles H. S. era un autor que había pasado por mucho antes de convertirse en uno de los autores más famosos y ricos de la literatura contemporánea, después de J. K Rowling. Perdiendo a su pareja, a su esposo justo unos días después de que su hijo naciera. Padre soltero a los veintitrés años que no tenia de dónde comer o donde vivir. Al ver que ningún trabajo le salía y que no había esperanzas en el mundo laboral decidió probar intentando escribir un libro. Al principio solo lo hizo por necesidad, pero luego se dio cuenta que escribiendo de alguna manera era como si esposo estuviera de nuevo con él y su hijo. Así que no paro de escribir. Envió su primer manuscrito sin muchas esperanzas prestándose dinero de un viejo amigo y después todo fue cuesta arriba sin parar. Autor de Superventas del New York Times y a nivel mundial, ganador de un óscar por mejor composición original para una película, la adaptación de su primer libro y un representante absoluto del genero romántico en la literatura junto a otros autores igual de famosos.

Esa era su historia. Después de que Derek muriera y en los siguientes tres años vivió en un piso viejo, destartalado y pequeño que había conseguido alquilar con la indemnización de la muerte de su padre y la de su esposo. Toda la fortuna de la familia Hale se había quemado y convertido en cenizas junto con la mansión, por segunda vez, durante la pelea contra los New Hunters. Unos nuevos cazadores muy poderosos y hábiles que habían llegado a Beacon Hills a imponerse. Stiles estaba en el hospital cuando sucedió. Derek se había sacrificado para acabar toda la batalla de una vez por todas. El jefe de los cazadores había jurado que encontraría a Stiles y a su hijo, y los mataría sin piedad. Kira le conto exactamente lo que Derek dijo en ese momento “Si muriendo puedo darles un futuro a ambos, los tesoros más valiosos de mi vida, no mirare atrás”. Y se lanzó arrastrando al cazador con él hacia la enorme hoguera de fuego en la que se había convertido la mansión Hale.

La mansión exploto de forma brutal, debido a la enorme cantidad de pólvora de montaña que los cazadores habían guardado en el sótano de la mansión para eliminar a toda la manda de Stiles, produciendo un sonido sordo y grueso que se escuchó en todo el pueblo. La batalla había terminado con muchos sacrificios. Scott, Peter, Lydia, Parrish, Mason y muchos más. Nada volvió a ser igual después de eso.

Fueron tres cosas las que hicieron que Stiles creyera finalmente que lo imposible era posible. La primera, que los hombres lobos y todas las criaturas paranormales, todo el mundo paranormal, del cual se solía burlar mucho diciendo que era solo una fantasía muy bien imaginada y que vendía bien, que muchos videos de YouTube mostraban y leyendas que encontrabas en Internet narraban, fueran reales. Segundo que un hombre tan misterioso, guapo, cañón y poderoso como lo fue Derek Hale pudo llegar a enamorarse de él, un chico aburrido, irritante, común y promedio, Stiles supuso en ese entonces que las almas atormentadas se atraían entre si, porque solo así, siendo iguales, ambas almas podían curarse, y esa era la absoluta verdad, Stiles lo había experimentado de primera mano. Tercera que siendo un hombre pudiera quedar embarazado, aunque solo fuera posible en el caso de que tu pareja fuera un hombre lobo macho, Stiles no podía caber de felicidad cuando se enteró que Christopher empezaba a crecer dentro de él, Derek al enterarse estaba más que eufórico, ambos hombres se amaban, después de todo se amaban de verdad, con cariño, devoción y adoración, tenía que ser así.

Stiles se giró y vio a Cristopher tomándose unas fotos con un grupo de chicas que eran sus fanáticas. Definitivamente era el hijo de Derek Hale. Tenía la misma sonrisa, los mismos ojos verdes, el mismo cabello negro terminado en punta y era un niño muy hermoso, obvio que todas sus fotos tenían que hacerse virales. De grande será igual de cañón que su padre pensó Stiles. Lo único que había saco de él era la piel blanca, los lunares por todo su cuerpo, la nariz respingona y las orejas. Lo demás era de su padre, hombre lobo alfa.

Gracias a esa cuenta Instagram Christopher descubrió que le gustaba mucho tomar fotos. Stiles siempre lo apoyo en todo y con todo. Ese mismo día fueron a comprarle su primera cámara digital. Sus primeras fotos no eran tan buenas, como todo principiante al inicio, sin embargo, más adelante fueron mejorando hasta que su hijo fue capaz de hacer tomas verdaderamente alucinantes. Teniendo solo doce años estaba considerado entre los mejores fotógrafos a nivel mundial. Lo curioso era que la foto que lo hizo merecedor de entrar a esa lista fue una foto de sus propios colmillos de lobo. Todos pensaron que de verdad había conseguido acercarse a un lobo lo suficiente como para tomar una foto así del interior de su boca. Como esa tenía que ser la única verdad, eso fue lo que declaro Stiles durante una entrevista donde le preguntaron sobre la foto de su Christopher. Estaban en un viaje campo, su hijo había desaparecido por un instante, entro en pánico y lo busco desesperado por todas partes hasta que el mismo Christopher regreso por si solo y le mostro la foto. Por supuesto que Stiles le enojo por ser tan temerario y acercarse sin cuidado a un lobo salvaje. Todo el tema de los hombres lobo había sido dejado atrás hacia tiempo ya por todos. La manada se deshizo y cada quien hizo su vida luego de la batalla final. Aun asi, igual Stiles nunca hablaba con nadie de esa realidad sobrenatural oculta entre la realidad normal. Christopher tenía prohibido hacerlo tambien con nadie. Su hijo era consciente de su condición de hombro lobo, es más, era un alfa como su padre, pero prefería más su lado humano, por lo que casi nunca se transformaba, lo que sorprendió mucho a Stiles cuando se lo dijo. Claro que él como sea, fuera lo que fuera, siempre amaría a su hijo. Siempre.

“Papi las señoritas de allá me dijeron que era el niño más valiente y fuerte de doce años que nunca hayan conocido” dijo Christopher poniéndose al lado de su padre. Stiles lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. “Porque lo eres hijo, lo eres”. Era la premier de la película del último libro de su saga. Stiles no estaba seguro si volvería a escribir otro libro después de que pasara esta noche.

 

Stiles le tiro a la cara de su hijo un polo. Christopher tomo el polo y lo miro con el ceño fruncido. El mismo ceño fruncido de Derek. Había empezado a hacerlo cuando cumplió quince. Ahora tenía dieciocho años. Christopher había terminado el instituto hace un par de semanas y Todavia estaba pensando a que universidad iría. Stiles lo miro alzando ambas cejas. Hacia un frio horrible afuera, estaban en invierno y el castaño no quería que su hijo se resfriara, lo que sin duda pasaría si seguía andando con el torso descubierto por toda la casa. Christopher soltó un bufido y se puso el polo. “Siempre has sido un niño obediente hijo. Estoy orgulloso” dijo Stiles medio sincero y medio en broma, solo para molestarlo un poco. “Por eso mismo creo que debo tener todo el derecho de andar sin polo en mi propia casa ¿no crees? O ¿prefieres que ande sin pantalones?”. “No te pases jovencito. El que manda aquí soy yo”. “Solo bromaba papá, sabes que lo que menos quiero es hacerte renegar. Ya has tenido suficiente desde siempre.”. Stiles se giró hacia su hijo y lo miro enternecido. El muchacho se preocupaba mucho por su padre, velaba por él, lo acompañaba, era un chico muy correcto y de corazón enorme. Stiles era igual quitando lo de ser correcto porque a su edad había roto cientos de leyes y reglas. Christopher se sentó a la mesa y el castaño lo abrazo. El muchacho le devolvió el abrazo a su padre hundiendo la cabeza en su estómago. “¿Tengo que irme papá? No quiero. Puedo trabajar como fotógrafo profesional sin problemas, tengo muchas ofertas, no necesito ir a la universidad. Así estaría aquí contigo.”. Stiles suspiro cansado y acaricio la cabeza de su hijo. “¿Eso es lo que tú quieres? Si es así yo no tengo ningún problema, pero tienes que hacerlo por ti, no por mí. Yo ya soy mayor, puedo cuidarme solo ¿recuerdas?, yo le salve el trasero a tu padre tantas veces como para que sintiera vergüenza siendo un hombre lobo alfa.”. Christopher soltó una carcajada y miro a su padre. “Amo tomar fotografías, pero no tanto como que te amo a ti papi. Tu solo me sacaste adelante, me diste todo, peleaste por mí, me apoyaste sin dudar, te admiro mucho, estoy orgulloso de ser tu hijo, de ser el hijo de ambos, los quiero mucho, de verdad. Así que quedarme contigo también es por porque así soy feliz.”. Stiles se mordió el labio y trato de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento. “Él estaría muy orgulloso de ti si estuviera aquí con nosotros. Derek te presumiría como un trofeo de oro ante todos. Te has convertido en lo que él quería que fueras. Respecto a eso él sabía mucho más que yo así que yo no estaba tan seguro de que clase de hombre quería que fueras, lo siento.”. “¿Tu también estas orgulloso de mi papá?”. “Claro que si Christopher, Desde que naciste lo estuve.”. Christopher se pone de pie sonriendo y abraza a su padre de nuevo. Es más alto que él, igual de alto que Derek, le pasa por una cabeza. “Eso es todo lo que necesito. Eso me basta y es más que suficiente”. Stiles sonríe contra el pecho de su hijo. Al final queriendo él o no, sabiéndolo el mismo Christopher o no, su hijo lo ayudaba cargando parte de su peso. No se arrepentía de nada en su vida. Stiles era feliz. “Entonces, ¿ya sabes para que revista o canal de televisión trabajaras?” dijo Stiles separándose. Las lágrimas habían desaparecido de sus ojos. Christopher asintió. “Si, para la National Geographic. Me gusta mucho el mundo salvaje, Quiero tomarle fotos a todos los animales que existen.”. Stiles asintió sonriendo orgulloso. “Entonces no se diga más. Te acompañare a donde vayas, ya que es lo que tú quieres, estar a mi lado.” Dijo Stiles poniendo énfasis en las últimas palabras. Christopher rodo los ojos. “¡Papá!, ya te lo expliqué. No hagas que me quite los pantalones y ande mostrando mis boxers por toda la casa. Te gusta dejar la ventana de la sala abierta, los vecinos me mirarían consternados y escandalizados. Tu no quieres eso.”. Y sus hijas adolescentes se maravillarían enormemente pensó Stiles. “De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Hasta que te aburras de tu viejo y lo metas a un asilo con clase y televisión con cable en las habitaciones, estarás con tu papi”. Christopher asintió serio. Allí estaba otra vez. También tenía el mismo gesto serio de Derek. “Es lo que quiero”.

Stiles abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero Christopher lo paro levantando una mano. “Soy un chico independiente. Gano mi propio dinero y no estoy pegado a ti todo el tiempo. Todos saben que no soy un niñito de papi. Tu también lo sabes. No hables del tema.”. Stiles cerro la boca y regreso a la cocina. “Hoy comeremos pasta, tu favorita.”. “Gracias papá, te quiero”. Stiles sonrió. “Yo también te quiero hijo”.

 

Stiles se detuvo frente a la tumba de Derek. La brisa suave soplaba sobre el cementerio de Beacon Hill agitando el ramo de flores que traía entre los brazos y su amigo. Habían pasado ya veinte años. Veinte años llenos de mucha felicidad lo que hacía a Stiles sentir un poco molesto ya que le parecía injusto. Al menos tuvo que haber algo de tristeza por Derek, porque no estaba. Bueno daba igual, esto era lo que Derek quería. Que Stiles y su hijo tuvieran una vida feliz llena de alegría. Y asi había sido, seguía siendo y el castaño sabía que seguiría siendo. Ahora cuando recordaba a Derek solo se ponía melancólico, ya no lloraba, porque se había dado cuenta que todos esos momentos perfectos, hermosos y llenos de locura y adrenalina que había pasado con el moreno lo que más le producían era felicidad por haber vivido todo eso más que tristeza. Ahora entre su melancolía sonreía radiante. Y así estaba bien, aunque aún siguiera molestándole un poco el ya no ponerse triste. Vamos, que era Stiles. El humano de la manada que siempre había sido un poco raro.

Christopher se arrodillo ante la tumba de su padre y coloco una mano sobre la lápida. Tal cual había predicho Stiles se había vuelto un chico muy guapo. Incluso más guapo que Derek. Era alto con los músculos de los brazos tensando sus camisas, el pecho fornido, el abdomen plano, la espalda recta. Tenía unos ojos verdes brillantes y profundos, una piel blanca que resaltaba sus lunares haciendo más atractivo, una nariz respingona que lo hacía salir perfecto en las fotos, unas orejas un poco grandes que lo hacían tierno, la barba incipiente recorriéndole la cara y su cabello negro terminado en punta con toques castaños, como Derek, como Stiles.  
Christopher no le había presentado a nadie como su pareja hasta ahora, lo que en un punto preocupo a Stiles. No quería que su hijo se quedara solo. Resulto que el de lunares y ojos verdes no le interesaba tener pareja. Y no sufría al respecto, ni sentía mal ni nada. Al contrario, Stiles nunca había visto a un joven tan feliz como lo era su hijo, Christopher era arromántico. Le gustaba estar solo y asi vivía tranquilo y satisfecho. Actualmente era el fotógrafo número uno a nivel mundial y sus fotografías valían millones. Había desarrollado su talento durante los últimos cinco años y lo perfecciono. Las fotos que hacía no tenían comparación. Stiles había escrito un par de libros más. Todos bestseller, aunque no tan famosos como Teen Wolf, su saga paranormal que lo catapulto a la fama. La vida de Stiles iba bien. Su hijo era feliz, él era feliz, Derek siempre estaba presente para ellos. No podía pedir más. Estaba más que satisfecho.

“Hola papá. Te trajimos un ramo de flores enorme. Son flores especiales donde los lobos suelen frotarse. Por alguna razón aman esas flores. Solo las puedes encontrar en el centro mismo de un bosque. Hace un día fuimos con papá a un bosque de California, estaba entrenando mis sentidos de lobo y las encontré. Me alegro bastante porque podía traértelas antes de que se marchitaran. Se llaman Lopus Sterek. ¿Adivina que?, tambien soy el descubridor. Yo les puse ese nombre, en honor a ti y a papi.”. Christopher miro a su padre. Stiles se arrodillo a su lado y empezó a acomodar las flores en la lápida. “Te amamos Derek. Nunca te olvidamos. Jamás lo haremos” dijo Stiles “Te amo y siempre lo hare. Soy solo tuyo y de nadie más.”. Entonces Stiles lloro. Por primera vez en varios años volvió a llorar por Derek. Sonrió agradecido y se limpió las lágrimas. “Eres mi Sourwolf. Que nunca se te olvide ¿eh?”. “Te quiero papá” dijo Christopher. Ayudo a su padre a terminar de acomodar las flores. “Estoy orgulloso de ser tu hijo, de que seas mi padre. Estoy orgulloso de ser un Hale. Siempre has sido mi héroe papá.”.

El tiempo paso mientras toda la familia Hale pasaba un momento en familia, todos en silencio. Nadie estaba triste, ni siquiera moreno que miraba al amor de su vida y a su hijo con una sonrisa radiante con los brazos apoyados sobre su lapida. No lo podían ver, pero él a ellos sí. Tenía que hacer una cosa antes de que regresara.  


“Papá ya está empezando a hacer frio. ¿Nos vamos?” dijo Christopher mirando a Stiles. “Ve caminando al auto Derek Junior, ahora mismo te alcanzo.”. Christopher sonrió de lado. “Casi nunca has usado mi nombre completo”. “Es que solo quiero guardármelo para mí y tu padre Christoper Derek Junior Hale Stilisnki”. “Gracias por eso” dijo Christopher rascándose la nuca avergonzado. El muchacho amaba a sus padres, pero ese nombre era demasiado. “De nada. Anda ve y abrigate. Hace frio”. Christopher se puso de pie y miro una última vez la tumba de Derek “Hasta pronto papá.”. El de lunares y ojos verdes se alejó poco a poco.

“Stiles has hecho un trabajo perfecto. Gracias por hacerte cargo de nuestro hijo” Stiles abrió los ojos sorprendido y se dio la vuelta. ¿Lo había imaginado? Esa había sido la voz de Derek… Sí, allí estaba. El moreno estaba sentado frente a él. Sus narices tocándose. Stiles levanto los brazos y lo abrazo. Pudo sentirlo. Increíblemente sentía a Derek ahí en carne y hueso. Derek le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza. “Gracias por no olvidarse de mí”. “Estúpido lobo. Jamás me olvidaría de ti, jamás nos olvidaríamos.”. “Te amo Stiles. Estaré esperándote. Volveremos a estar juntos algún día. Primero los dos y luego los tres.”. Stiles miro a Derek y lo beso. Su mente exploto y revivió en un segundo todo lo que había pasado y vivido con Derek. Cuando lo conocieron por primera vez con Scott en el bosque, cuando lo salvo del Kanima, cuando lo hirieron de muerte y él lo salvo, cuando creyo que había muerto y sufrió en silencio, cuando se fue y se sintió abandonado, cuando volvió y estuvieron juntos por fin, cuando Derek se le declaro, cuando Derek le propuso matrimonio, cuando hicieron el amor por primera vez, cuando nació Christopher.

“Ese día te besare hasta que desaparezcamos los dos, cuando nos encontremos, donde quiera que estés ahora” dijo Stiles separándose y sonriendo. “Adiós mi chico hiperactivo. Te amo con toda mi existencia. Dile a nuestro hijo que tambien lo amo. No es un adiós. Hasta pronto.” Dijo Derek. Stiles parpadeo y ya no estaba. Miro hacia el cielo sonriendo. Si los hombres lobos existían ¿Por qué no tambien las apariciones fantásticas y románticas, reales, de las personas que más amabas y ya no estaban aquí? Stiles se puso de pie y alcanzo a su hijo. Derek los vio una última vez parado sobre su tumba con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Seguía sonriendo. Y ahora… volvían a estar solo la lápida con su nombre, muy bien cuidada, y las flores que su hijo y su esposo, su compañero de vida le habían traído.

“¡Christopher!” dijo Stiles. Christopher se giró. Su padre se colocó frente a él y le sonrió. “Tu padre te ama”. Christopher sonrió. Sus ojos que estaban rojos regresaron a su color verde normal. “Lo se papá”. Christopher rodeo con un brazo a su padre por los hombros y ambos caminaron hacia el auto del de lunares y ojos verdes.


End file.
